naturalselectionfandomcom-20200216-history
Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 266
June 6, 2014 - [http://unknownworlds.com/ns2/build266/ Blog Post] Changelog Fixes *Fixed commander selection bug that made buildings selected with hotgroups not respond properly sometimes *Fixed scoreboard not showing Spectators to players on teams (Thanks Wyzcrack) *Fixed bug where damage numbers wouldn’t show the damage done in the killing blow *Fixed lights staying red if the power node is under attack (Thanks remiD) *Display correct team color/background for Alltalk voice chat (Thanks remi.D) *Fixed Gorge viewmodel idle animation not looping correctly on the top of the mouth *Fixed not being able to drop sentries before the first sentry battery is fully built *Fixed Bilebomb bouncing on top of the owner if it catches it and going through walls at the right angle *Fixed Exo eject sound playing before the eject animation *Fixed infestation blobs spawning on nocling geometry *Fixed players getting stuck on Infantry Portals if another player is afk on it *“nav_debug”, collision, and physics console commands now require cheats to be on *Fixed unknown in server browser bug (thanks Person8880!) *Fixed Gorge spit not doing damage up close *Builder will now auto-generate overviews again now that all tools do not crash on exit *Fixed all tools crashing on exit *Fixed hitboxes on problematic rock props *Fixed NS2 crashing on startup if the client is subscribed to a mod that is deleted on the workshop *Fixed biodome_glass_01 file missing error *Fixed Kodiak and Summit loading screens *Fixed biodome_container_01_top having more than 255 polygons on the collision model Features *Connections between Phase Gates or Gorge Tunnels are now colored depending on the team, If there’s more than 2 PGs it will switch to lines with animated arrows *Added player upgrades to the Insight player frames *Added Lerk deaths to Insight notifications *Colored ammo bars for Marine Commanders (uses same colors as Insight spectator system) *Commanders can see building ranges before dropping them *Mods list now automatically sorted by Active > Subscribed > Alphabetically. You can also sort by column now *“tunnel_allowed” material, which allows tunnel placement outside of nav mesh. Usage: paint material onto a face and put that face in CollisionGeometry Biodome *Fixed leafs clipping through glass *Fixed collision in Lobby and Canopy around props *Added missing trim around glass in Reception *Fixed sandstorm cinematic not playing *Fixed glass boxes being backwards in Analysis *Fixed temp greybox for missing prop *Fixed holes in Bamboo Pass *Fixed floating computer in canopy *Fixed flickering occlusion face issue in bamboo pass *Fixed some texture issues in ready room Refinery *Fixed a hole in Smelting *Fixed floating Resource Node in Smelting *Tunnels can now be placed near where the Smelting buckets leave the room in smelting near the door that leads to routing and the left ladder near the fire pit *Removed collision on the moving Smelting buckets *Detail change in Transit *Added pre-defined Infantry Portal spawn point in Flow to prevent it from spawning on the other side of the wall Descent *Added tunnel_allowed geometry near pipes in Fabrication, the top level of Plaza, and near the desk in Plaza to allow for tunnel placement off navmesh *Fixed a lot of pathing *Fixed the pathing_settings from trying to use 48 tile size instead of the max of 36 Docking *Fixed reflections *Fixed a greybox texture in Terminal *Tunnels can now be placed on the lower level of Generator *Fixed a glass prop not being hidden from commander invisible Once again, thanks to everyone in our community for their continued support of NS2! Please keep posting on the forums and giving us feedback. You can stay up to date on our progress by following us on Twitter @NS2CDT or by viewing our Public Trello. Cheers! Category:Patches